The Unraveling of Life
by InMyBlood
Summary: It has been 4 years since the war ended. Draco Malfoy has to raise the child he had with Hermione Granger alone. Harry Potter wants to know more about the Malfoy Heir's relationship with his deceased friend. So it wasn't a surprise for Draco when Potter showed up at his house 4 years after the war, looking for answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:This is my very first fanfiction,so i hope you like. Review? :)**

 **Disclaimer:Characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The Unraveling of Life

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy never thought he would ever be on civil terms with Saint Potter but here he was 4 years after the war expecting The-Boy-Who-Would-Never-Die for tea.

Draco changed after the war, hell, he changed way before but he never lost his talent for intimidation and manipulation, as displayed when he convinced his boss to give him a few days off and his daughter's teacher to give her a few days off too. He never wanted to include Hayley in the torment of the past, of the story about what happened to her mother but she had a right to know where she came from and what happened to her mother.

Draco was just glad she was hearing it from him rather than from some nosy bloody prat. Hayley looked just like her mother, even with his grey eyes, she remarkably resembled Hermione.

Draco still thought about the know-it-all bookworm who was Hermione Granger, the one who stole his heart without his permission.

He thought about how bright her big brown eyes would become whenever she was excited about something and how no matter what she did to her monstrous mess of hair, she could never make it lose its frizziness and bushiness. Merlin, how he wished she was here! But she wasn't .At that moment he remembered something Hermione told him one night on the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

 _ **Wind whipped at them as they conversed. Draco was testy as well as depressed, sad and in love with someone he didn't deserve.**_

 _ **But what was funny still, was the fact that Hermione Granger: Bookworm and member of the Golden Trio loved Draco just as much as he loved her, even after years of hatred between them, she had given him a chance.**_

 _ **It was verging on Christmas, which meant it was seethingly cold outside and for some idiotic reason the Gryffindor and Slytherin were still standing in the cold.**_

 _ **"What if things were different?" Draco asked sadly.**_

 _ **Hermione lifted her head up to look at the Slytherin briefly before answering,**_

 _ **"What do you mean'different'?".**_

 _ **Draco regarded her curious tone for a moment before he realized he had asked the question out loud. But he continued with the conversation anyway.**_

 _ **"I mean, what if I wasn't in Slytherin? Or a Pureblood? Or even a Malfoy? Would people regard me in a different way? "Draco asked.**_

 _ **Hermione gave a short laugh at this, normally Draco loved to hear her laugh but this was a serious matter that should not be laughed at! He clearly showed her his displeasure by giving her a small glare. Hermione collected herself before taking his hands in hers and answering,**_

 _ **"Draco, you wouldn't be who you are if you weren't all those things. Yes, you can be an enormous prat if you want to be but you can also be a good person. Do you know how much trouble we would be in if you weren't as sly as you are? Filch would have a field day with us and your cunning is all thanks to you being in Slytherin. As for you being a Pureblood, I don't think much would be different in regards to your attitude, you would still be a pretentious, overly proud git no matter your blood status. And being a Malfoy…I really don't know how to answer that one but the titles you hold don't matter, who you are matters and the choices you make matter. It doesn't matter where you come from, only where you choose to end up."**_

 _ **Draco looked at the bookworm in awe, she seemed to think so highly of him even in the worst situations. Hermione gave him a soft kiss, pulling the blond out of his haze.**_

 _ **Draco looked at the stars for a moment, "I just wish the world was different, easier, nicer."**_

 _ **Hermione gave him a loving but sad look,**_

 _ **"The world is what it is. We fight. We die. Wishing doesn't change that."**_

* * *

Draco was pulled out of his reverie with a loud knocking at the front door to his house.

 _Potty must be here,_ thought Draco. The loud knocking persisted.

Potter hadn't even set foot in his house and he was already driving the Slytherin Prince mental! Slowly and reluctantly Draco made his way to the door, he had been dreading this encounter for 4 years.

The first thing Potter said was, "Tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter. Please review as it would help a lot. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If i was Fred would be alive.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why how nice to see you too, Potter! I'm fine, thanks for asking!" said Draco sardonically.

Draco knew not to expect much from The Chosen One but decent manners couldn't be too much to ask for! The ingrate was in his house after all!

The dark haired man immediately looked guilty for being so rude.

"Sorry Malfoy, really, but I have been waiting 4 years for this day!" Harry said apologetically.

"First of all, you haven't been waiting for exactly 4 years, Hayley is only 4 in a week! 2nd of all, you are in my home, so you should show some respect even if you despise me! 3rdly **I** made this deal with you, not the other way round! And last of all, don't go asking my daughter random questions! She doesn't even know what happened to her Mum! Are we clear Potter?" yelled Malfoy.

The Boy Who Lived looked taken a back but quickly recovered. Harry nodded in agreement to what the Slytherin just said but couldn't help asking,

"Am I allowed to ask Hayley any questions at all?"

Now Draco really lost it. Did the reclaimed celebrity of the wizarding world just listen to nothing he said?! Harry saw Malfoy seething as The Slytherin Prince tried to glare a hole into Harry's head.

"Calm yourself Ferret! It was a simple question!" exclaimed Harry.

The blond couldn't believe the nerve that Potter had to insult him in his own home, disobey his simple requests and try to get away with it all?!

"That's it Scarface! Get out! You insult me in my home and completely ignore what I say and then you still expect to get your way?! I may be a Malfoy and you may be the wizarding world's Golden Boy but that doesn't give you the right to be rude! So you can just sod off!" Draco was at breaking point and he was fed up with Boy Wonder!

"But you promised…" Harry was cut off by an outraged Malfoy,

"I don't give a bloody damn about what I promised! Hayley and my pride **always** come first and right now you just crossed both of their lines! So piss off and find someone else to take your shit, you prat!" screamed a seething Draco.

"Look I'm sorry! I will do what you ask Malfoy but please!? Please tell me what happened between you and Mione?! I can't take it anymore! She was my Best Friend!" pleaded Harry.

Draco understood Harry's anguish but wouldn't admit that to the block head himself. Draco sigh. "One more step to piss me off and the deals off." Harry nodded. Draco lead Harry into the living room for tea.

Draco found it disturbing that he was at present having tea with his childhood enemy and rival. Harry felt the same way. While waiting for Hayley to arrive, Harry saw how nicely decorated the place was, given it was Malfoy, Harry was surprised how nice it looked.

It was then that the photographs on the mantle and all the other places of the house came to his attention. Most of the pictures were of Malfoy and his daughter along with some with Malfoy's mother Narcissa and his friends. There were quite a few with Malfoy's friends but the most eye catching one was one taken just after the war in The Three Broomsticks with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott. It was all Malfoy's close friends, which was a surprise to Harry since he always thought they were just Malfoy's lackeys.

There were also pictures of Hermione: Hermione in the library, at a Quidditch match, the Astronomy Tower and her trying but failing to ride a broom. That last one made Harry laugh.

But the most eye-catching one was of Malfoy and Hermione in their own clothes on a hill surrounded by flowers, they were busy holding each other in an embrace and kissing at some points while swaying. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Malfoy, the Slytherin loved Hermione with everything he had and lost her almost as soon as he found her, being left to raise their daughter alone.

Malfoy was too busy looking at a picture of Hermione in a dress in the sunshine, laughing, to notice Harry was staring at the picture of him and Hermione.

Both men were pulled out of their reveries by the bang of a door as they heard Narcissa Malfoy call for her son as she dropped her granddaughter off at home.

* * *

 **I decided to keep Crabbe alive in my fic. So no flame please. Please forgive me if there is any grammatical errors. Draco and Hermione in that photograph together are swaying like Lily and James did in the photo album of Harry's in the film. They are just more summery. Well read the description to get the just.**

 **Arrr! It is school tomorrow. I am so not looking forward to it. So i will try to update often. I have already started writing chapter 6. If you want me to write about anything specific for my next fic while i write this one,just leave it in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Please review?**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to the intellectual mind of JK Rowling. Except Hayley Ela Malfoy. She is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco knew his mother would be confused if she found The Savior of the Wizarding World, her son's enemy, in the living room, so Draco quickly got up to meet his mother to prevent confusion. When he saw Potter trying to follow, he quickly put him in his place, "Stay here Potter, the last thing I need is my mother interfering and causing a scene." hissed Draco irritated.

"Draco, dear? Are you here?" Narcissa innocently asked in her high class accent.

Draco made his way to the entrance area to his home only to be knocked over by the force of his daughter jumping on him.

"Daddy!" screamed the little girl excitedly while hugging her father.

"Hayley Ela Malfoy!" scolded Narcissa, "You shouldn't jump on people even if they are your father!".

"Now, now Mother. I'm fine, Hayley is just excited to see me. Aren't you Cricket?" asked Draco. Hayley nodded while smiling a sheepish smile.

"Well I must go now Darling, lots of planning to do for the upcoming gala!" exclaimed Narcissa excitedly.

Draco cringed. He knew exactly what was coming… "Draco, are you going to be attending this gala with an actual date this time? asked Narcissa suspiciously.

Draco huffed. "No Mother, I will not be bringing a date. I will either come with Hayley,come by myself or not come at all. I tell you this every time you throw one of those incessant galas." drawled Draco. Draco was aware that his mother wanted him to get out and start moving on with his life but he wasn't ready. He still thought about his know-it-all all the time, so he could hardly just start seeing other people. How old did his mother think he was!?He was only 20!

"Well I hardly think you should be alone and Hayley needs a mother." Narcissa persisted.

"I said no Mother! Hayley has a mother and no one will ever replace her!" shouted Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco. I never said she would be replaced. But I really should be going now." said Narcissa and with that she left.

Draco was unaware that a tear had rolled down his cheek. Hayley wiped it off, "Its ok Daddy. I never wants a new Mummy anyway" said the little girl reassuringly.

Draco smiled at his little girl, "Of course you wouldn't Cricket. Can you go wash your hands for Daddy before tea?" The small child nodded and smiled before she disappeared upstairs. Draco couldn't believe he made such a scene in front of his daughter!

Then he remembered a certain pain in his arse sitting in his living room waiting. Before the Slytherin made his way back to the living room he couldn't help but remember having a similar discussion with Hermione in the November before the war, before their last Christmas together…

* * *

 ** _Hermione was running ahead with the wind blowing through her hair. Draco chuckled at how alive her spirit was even in the deadly cold. It was snowing which made Hermione quite cold but Draco never feeling the cold wasn't bothered by it. Suddenly the bookworm flopped down onto the soft snow and Draco followed._**

 ** _It was okay for them to be outside today since everyone else was at Hogsmeade and they both said they had homework to finish, so they were the only ones currently on the Hogwarts' grounds. Hermione shivered. Sometimes she baffled Draco, she was supposedly 'The Brightest Witch of their Age.' but she couldn't for the life of her remember to dress warmly._**

 ** _Draco pulled her into a tight embrace to help keep her warm, she leaned against him. "Do you forget do dress warmly on purpose, just so I can hold you?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised. This earned him a swat on the arm from Hermione, he laughed._**

 ** _"Don't fool yourself Mr Slytherin. Even if I was dressed warmly you more than likely would still advance on me." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Are you going to the Inter house party next week?" asked Hermione._**

 ** _" No. You?" replied Draco._**

 ** _"Well I was going to go but I now changed my mind." she stated._**

 ** _Draco sigh. "Why do you say that?"_**

 ** _"I was planning to be in a dark corner with you for the whole party but since you're not going... There really is no point." replied Hermione teasingly._**

 ** _"You're always in a dark corner with me anyway, Love." teased the Slytherin Prince._**

 ** _"But why aren't you going?" asked the Gryffindor Princess._**

 ** _"If I go I will most likely be dragged around by Pansy the whole time and she really is repulsive." Draco huffed._**

 ** _"Oh." replied Hermione._**

 ** _Draco sensed her jealousy. "It's not like I choose to be in the pug's presence but I am unfortunately arranged to marry her after school." said Draco sadly. "I am going to actually break the engagement off if I go home this Christmas. Otherwise I will write to my parents." he declared._**

 ** _Hermione looked alarmed, she knew he would be punished for doing that. "But you'll be punished!" Hermione said worriedly._**

 ** _Draco gave a small laugh. "I don't care" he replied nonchalantly._**

 ** _He knew he won this one and she understood he wasn't going to change his mind._**

 ** _"Why?" she asked anxiously._**

 ** _Draco didn't even think of his next answer._**

 ** _"I love you. Thats why." He declared with intensity._**

 ** _"I love you too." replied Hermione lovingly._**

 ** _"No one can ever replace you Hermione. I wouldn't even consider anyone else to spend my life with."_**

 ** _Draco loved Hermione and from that moment he knew he would never love anyone else._**

* * *

Suddenly Draco was pulled out of his reverie by a loud thump coming from the direction of Potter. _Whats that bloody git up to now?_ thought Draco as he walked into the living room.

Potter was on the floor looking very alarmed as the sofa scuttled into another room. Draco smirked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Potter, Hayley was playing with my wand the other day and she charmed the sofa. So it sometimes throws people off and shuffles away."

Potter nodded as if he was _'approving'_ of Draco's explanation. Draco led Potter into the kitchen to make tea. Hayley then appeared in the doorway.

"Say hello Cricket. Don't be rude." said Draco. The little girl just waved at Potter who smiled.

"Who ares you?" asked Hayley innocently.

"I'm Harry Potter" replied Harry, smiling. The girl looked like she was remembering something.

"You was friends with my Mummy, wasn't you?" asked Hayley. Harry looked surprised, did Malfoy really tell his daughter about him?

"Well don't look at me Potter. I certainly didn't tell her about you. She probably recognized you from her album." said Draco matter-of-factly.

"Album?" asked Harry confused. "Yes, my album that Daddy made for me! Look I will shows you! "insisted the little girl, rather demanding actually.

Harry could definitely see that she was Malfoy's kid. Malfoy smirked realizing that Potter was surprised at how loud his little girl was. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This girl looked just like Hermione.

"She looks just like her." exclaimed Harry. Draco nodded.

"I know, it's bloody scary! Hayley has the same brown curls as her Mum and the same form and habits! She does have some of my habits too and my grey eyes. But I find that the more Hermione she has in her, the better she will turn out." said Draco sadly.

"I think she has turned out just fine. Even with you as a father." replied Harry.

* * *

 **AN: The bold writing in italic is flashbacks. Please review. It helps more than you think. In later chapters you will see that i have decided to keep some characters that died at The Final Battle alive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I am not JK Rowling. If i owned Harry Potter, Umbridge would be dead.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco was so surprised by the fact Potter had just given him a compliment, well as close to a compliment he could get, that he poured almost the entire kettle of boiling hot water onto his hand. The blond yelped in pain while clutching his arm and the kettle dropped to the floor making more mess.

"Potter, I've somehow managed to burn my arm, so tea will have to wait a bit." growled the blond.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! How'd you manage to get that right?" exclaimed Harry.

"I got distracted!" snapped the former Slytherin.

A tiny gasp from the doorway of the kitchen stopped the boys from quarreling. "Daddy! You gots a ouchie!" cried the girl before running to her father, dropping her album in the process. "Don't worry Sweetheart. It's only a burn." soothed Draco while hugging his crying child. "Now, could you please go fetch Daddy's wand from my room?" asked Draco. Hayley nodded and ran up the stairs to do as she was asked.

In the meantime, Harry scourgified the room. _Showoff_ , thought Draco. Harry started making the tea, as Draco could hardly move his own arm without wincing in pain. Hayley came running down the stairs with her father's wand and thrust it into his hands. Draco smiled fondly at his daughter before casting a quick healing charm on his arm. "Is you going to be okay Daddy?" asked Hayley worriedly. "Yes, I'm going to be fine Hayley. Don't worry." reassured Draco. Through all of this Potter finished the tea and carried it to the living room. "Can I show him my album now Daddy?" asked the little girl. "Yes you can.' said Draco. "I'm going to track down that sofa quick Potter. While I'm busy Hayley will show you her album." stated Draco. Draco left to find the enchanted sofa. Hayley sat down next to Harry and opened the first page of her album.

The first thing Harry saw was two pictures: One of a pale baby with wisps of blond hair and the other of a baby with hazel eyes and tiny brown curls. "Who are they?" asked Harry. Hayley pointed to the blond baby, "That's my Daddy!", then she pointed to the hazel-eyed baby, "And Daddy says that's my Mummy!" She then turned to the next page where there was a little boy with grey eyes riding a broom and the picture next to it had a little girl with freckles reading a picture book. At this point, Harry knew the boy was Malfoy and the girl was Hermione. Hayley skimmed through a few pages of her parents' childhoods until she turned a page to the beginning of Hogwarts. Malfoy looked as smug as ever and Hermione had her uniform on perfectly with her extremely bushy hair.

There were pictures of the sorting into their house, watching Quidditch,accidents in potions when Seamus blew things up, Malfoy with the Slytherin Quidditch team, Hermione with the time-turner,Malfoy teasing Harry about the Dementors with his friends, Malfoy getting injured by Buckbeak,Hermione threatening Malfoy with her wand and then punching him, Malfoy in the Slytherin common room, Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball, Malfoy looking in awe as Hermione entered the Great Hall with Viktor Krum in her pink gown, Malfoy getting irritated with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione scolding Ron, the incident in The Department of Mysterys,Malfoy on the Inquisitorial squad. Obviously Malfoy took out all the hectic parts of their lives to censor his daughter from it, he even took out all the times he called Hermione a Mudblood.

The pictures that took Harry by surprise were the ones at the end of fifth year: Draco and Hermione were together at The Three Broomsticks, partners in Potions, studying together in the library, talking by the lake, walking together on the Quidditch pitch, Draco trying to teach Hermione how to ride a broom but ended up taking her on the broom with him, the two of them holding hands, kissing, playing in the snow, lying on the grass beside flowers together. Harry looked at the pictures but couldn't find the development of Malfoy and Hermione's relationship in the photos. The moments where they were developing their relationship was probably not photographed. All the pictures in the Malfoy house were wizard pictures, so they weren't still pictures. 

Just then lots of things could be heard falling in the other room, Harry and Hayley went to go investigate. They found a rather angry Malfoy wrestling the charmed sofa. "Don't just stand there Potter! Help me!" shouted Malfoy. Just as Hayley was about to help her Dad, Harry stopped her and jumped on the sofa. It took 10 minutes to get the sofa to stop wiggling and another 10 to get it back in the living room. Malfoy cast an immobilizing spell on the sofa before making Harry swap seats with him.

"What? At least if the sofa kills you, your family can comfort each other. If the sofa kills me then Hayley has no one." stated Draco.

"What about your mother?" asked Harry.

Draco gave The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy a quick glare to state he hardly trusts his mother with Hayley for longer than 5 hours. "Doesn't Hayley have godparents?" asked an inquisitive Harry. Draco snorted. "Yea but her godparents are Blaise and Pansy. They would fight over her."

Satisfied, Harry stopped questioning. Before they got started with their 'meeting', Draco took all the empty cutlery to the kitchen. A folded up piece of paper was left on the sofa as Draco stood up. Harry grabbed it and unfolded it. It was a photo of Hermione in a summer dress standing on a hill with flowers, the sun shining on her while she laughed. The photo was folded quite a lot, indicating Draco always had it with him. Harry didn't hear Malfoy come in. "It was Valentine's Day, a few months before the war. I took her into the country side for a day to get away from Hogwarts." said Draco sadly.

Harry started after hearing Malfoy. The Golden Boy handed the picture back to Malfoy who took it and sat down. Hayley was in the other room playing. "It started in the summer before sixth year…" Draco began.

This was going to be a very long story.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for being gone so long. I had a ton of schoolwork. Please review! I could seriously use the advice since this is my first fanfiction. Someone had an idea to let Hayley have a baby brother and while it is a good idea, I unfortunately can't use it because it doesn't fit in with my story and the timeline. I have already written 7 chapters, so i unfortunately cannot make such drastic alterations. But thank you for the idea! I might use it in another fic. Anyway on to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing-except Hayley, SHE'S MINE!-all of these wondrous ideas and creations belong to JK Rowling-except Hayley, i once again repeat,SHE'S MINE!-and no, i haven't switched brains with JK Rowling. But...Hayley is MINE! I repeat MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It started in the summer before sixth year…" Draco stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Hermione Granger caught my eye, something I doubted would ever happen, but it did. I was on the outskirts of Wiltshire, where Malfoy Manor was, I was practicing for Quidditch when I saw her walking through the flowers. I didn't know it was her at first but I could tell she was upset about something, so without thinking I flew down to see what was wrong."

* * *

 ** _The summer air was quite invigorating. Draco wanted to practice his Quidditch skills so he could beat Saint Potter next year and put the Half-Blood in his place. Then he noticed a small figure walking through the flowers looking upset. It was quite a sight, Draco Malfoy never comforted anyone as it would be a sign of weakness. But this girl was something else, something about her drew him to her._**

 ** _Without thinking he flew down to see what had upset her, she didn't hear or see him of course. Draco was shocked to find that the girl he was attracted to was Hermione Granger: Bookworm, know-it-all, Muggleborn and a third to the Golden Trio. For the first time in his life, Draco had no desire to tease her at all but he had a strange desire to comfort her and find out what was wrong. Suddenly she turned around._**

 ** _"What do you want?" asked Hermione clearly frustrated, her voice was shaky._**

 ** _"Nothing. Why are you upset?" asked a concerned Draco._**

 ** _"Like I'd tell you? You'll probably just make fun of me" she said turning around and crossing her arms._**

 ** _"What would you say if I didn't make fun of you?" challenged Draco._**

 ** _"I wouldn't believe you. And you would probably want something in return for not teasing me." She adamantly stated._**

 ** _"I do want something but it is something simple" replied Draco._**

 ** _"Of course you want something! You can't pass up the opportunity to humiliate the inferior population! What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy!?" shouted an angry Hermione._**

 ** _Draco was taken aback and very surprised by her outburst. "I want you to get to know me and be friends with me.I want to get to know you, Granger."replied the Slytherin._**

 ** _Hermione snorted._**

 ** _"You…want to be friends with…me? How gullible do you think I am? I'm supposedly just a 'Mudblood' to you, so why would you even consider being friends with me? You hate me and think I don't deserve magic. And you have friends of your own, 'PUREBLOODED' friends I might add!" yelled the brunette with a fierce scowl._**

 ** _Malfoy was now angry at himself and her. Draco knew she was right, she had no reason to trust him and he did have friends. "I don't think you're stupid, Granger. And you're -listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself here - r-r-r-right! "stammered the Pureblooded Slytherin. The brunette was surprised at how humble he was being. As if the peroxided git read her thoughts, "I'm not just going to change mu-Granger! But my friends are blockheads most the time , they're loyal but they don't get what it's like to be an only child and have no-one to talk to. Granted you have Potty and Weaselbee but I doubt you open up to them the way you could with me." stated the blond. "I just want a chance? A chance to not be judged because I'm a Malfoy or a Slytherin and to not be regarded in a foul manner because my father's a Deatheater!" he added quickly._**

 ** _The bookworm looked him up and down suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you and that this isn't some cruel sick joke to get to me?" she asked slowly. Draco thought for a moment. "What if I prove it to you? Like being nice and not horrid or not teasing you?"asked the Malfoy heir. "I can't promise no teasing and nice treatment towards Scarface and the Weasel but I can to you."he added quickly. Hermione thought for a moment before nodding. She thought this was a rather nice opportunity to challenge the ferret. Hermione started walking back the way she came._**

 ** _"Where are you going?" yelled Draco after her. "Home!" replied Hermione. "I will come back tomorrow at the same time! If you're not here in the first 15 minutes I will know it was a sick joke!"warned the brunette before disappearing down the path. Draco didn't know what he just agreed to but it was going to be one hell of a ride!_**

 ** _Draco went to the same glen 15 minutes before Hermione got there, he wanted to think a plan over in his head. Draco knew he couldn't just change overnight and Hermione probably knew the same thing. "Wow. I'm actually impressed. You could have stayed home and ignored me but you actually showed up."said Hermione in wonderment. "Don't be a daft bint! Of course I showed up!"snapped Draco. Hermione rose her eyebrow, about to scold him or turn around to go home but before she could Draco pushed at her to go further into the flowers, "Let's go for a walk!" declared the blond._**

 ** _As they were walking Hermione asked something he wished she wouldn't, "Why are you so set at getting to know me? We've spent 5 years exchanging insults. Why the sudden change?" she asked curiously. Draco pondered the question. Why was he so set on this? He was perfectly content making fun of Mudbloods but ever since year 5 ended he felt like he was missing something and it was like he had an epiphany when he saw Granger in the fields. "I honestly don't know. I was perfectly happy before year 5 ended but something changed. I felt like I was missing something and somehow when I saw you in the flowers, I felt different. Like I was becoming complete." replied Draco. He paused._**

 ** _"Oh God! I sound like a bloody pansy!" exclaimed Draco, clearly horrified. Hermione laughed. "What's so bloody funny Granger?!" growled the Slytherin. "Oh nothing. Just I never thought the Slytherin Prince could be so sweet and heartfelt." giggled the bookworm. "Fine. I will stop making you talk about your motives. But, you have to try your very best to convince me otherwise."she said. Draco nodded. "Wait. Does that mean I can't trip first years down the stairs?" he asked. Hermione glared at him. "No tripping anyone!" she said firmly. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her being so offended at the thought of tripping people. It's not like she would resist to trip him, if she got the chance._**

 ** _The blond was starting to feel awkward-this was not a good sign, Malfoys are charming and charismatic, NOT awkward-walking beside her and not talking, he didn't like silence. So he decided to be destructive and started kicking flowers off their stems. The brunette copied his actions. All of a sudden she got an evil gleam in her eyes and he was afraid-she was a Gryffindor, she wasn't supposed to have evil gleams at all._**

 ** _"How about we make a competition of it? Whoever destroys the most flowers will get to decide the next activity."she challenged with an evil grin. The Malfoy Heir hesitated, still not liking her evil grin and mischievous eyes. "Alright, it's a deal."he replied, just as challenging. So they spent the afternoon destroying the country side with their limbs and wands. Hermione won. She was laughing maniacally at her victory. For a Gryffindor she was strangely Slytherin. "You know Granger, you are very Slytherin for a self-righteous Gryffindor. I would have never expected this from you of all people."he observed with all the smugness he could muster up. The Gryffindor Princess just rolled her eyes at him. "Sometimes I think the sorting hat made a mistake with placing me in Gryffindor too ." she evilly cackled. "You know, I think for once I agree with you." he said with his trademark smirk._**

 ** _The two of them spent a few weeks in the glen talking and having competitions. Draco didn't lose all his ruthlessness, he would sometimes make jabs at her and she would retaliate with not only an insult but jabbing the middle of his chest for emphasis. Draco would sometimes slip and call her Mudblood but she would then call him an Albino Ferret. They would talk and talk all day. He liked seeing her angry, it kind of turned him on at how red her cheeks would become and how her hair would stand up in different directions. Hermione could actually hold an intelligent conversation and she had her own opinions, unlike his friends who just agreed with everything he said. They were best friends but Draco still wanted more and he knew she did too but he didn't press the issue. It took a lot of effort to be civil with her in the beginning as she was so infuriating, but he managed. It took a lot for her to trust him, he didn't blame her, and after all he bullied her ever since year 1. It took one whole month to establish an understanding and a friendship, but they did. They still had their screaming matches but they tried hard not to get mad at each other. Draco was still obnoxious and made other people fall or drop their things when they went to a town and Hermione would always scold him for being such a 'stuck-up,arrogant,smug,pompous arse' .He listened to her but did the same horrible things the next day, it was driving the Gryffindor mental! They were lying side by side on the top of the hill surrounded by wild flowers and butterflies, Draco thought this was too mushy and girly, he always complained. It was August 31, the day before year 6 started. Draco was the first to speak._**

 ** _"What are we going to do when we're back at Hogwarts?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Hermione sigh. "I don't know. Ignore each other?"._**

 ** _Draco pouted, and he hated pouting. "No, I think we can still have this relationship. Just in secret meetings or being paired up in class. Maybe if we are paired as prefects for the whole year!". Draco was pleading, he didn't want to lose this thing with the brunette. Hermione was the one good thing in his life. She made him want to be a better person._**

 ** _"Well I suppose we could give it a shot." said Hermione hesitantly. Draco grinned. The Gryffindor sigh and smiled, closing her eyes._**

 ** _"Why were you upset that 1_ _st_ _day in the meadow?" asked the blonde. The brunette sigh. "You have to promise not to make fun of me or laugh." said the bookworm sternly. The Pureblood nodded. "I was at the Burrow for the beginning of holiday and Ron grabbed me and snogged me. I told him I thought of him as a brother and he was upset. So I decided to leave early since I was guilty for hurting him."_**

 ** _Draco couldn't help it-he really did try but he couldn't stop the laughter that came pouring out. Draco was rolling around on the ground laughing, his face was going red and he looked like he couldn't breathe. Hermione scowled. That git promised he wouldn't laugh and here he was crying from the laughter. "Draco!" she scolded. The smug bastard couldn't get up. "I-I-I'm…s-sorry…G-G-Granger…I…c-can't…h-h-help...it!"he said in-between the laughter. "Why is it so funny anyway?" growled Hermione. "It's just that after years of fawning over you he still didn't get you!" chuckled Draco, his laughter had died down eventually. "What?!He hasn't been fawning over me!" exclaimed the bookworm. The blond raised his eyebrows and gave her a disbelieving look._ _"Are you kidding me?!Everyone at Hogwarts knew that the Weasel fancied you! Everyone in Slytherin made bets about if he would make a move or if you would!"exclaimed Draco. Hermione looked as if someone told her she wasn't a witch and that magic doesn't exist. "Wha-What?" exclaimed Hermione._**

 ** _The Slytherin chuckled and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Relax Mione. You already told him how you feel and if that arse is your friend, he won't shun you." said Draco. Hermione huffed although she was smiling. They watched the sunset together before making their way home with Draco's arm still over Hermione's shoulders. "Meet me by the alcove on the platform tomorrow."said Hermione. Draco nodded before hugging her goodbye. As she turned and started walking towards her home, Draco called out to her._**

 ** _"Hermy?" She turned to face him and he walked over to her. Then he kissed her on the cheek and started on his way home, leaving Hermione stunned._**

* * *

"Wow." stated Potter after a while. All of a sudden Hayley came running in and climbed onto her father's lap.

"Whats yous doing?" asked the mini Malfoy.

"I am talking with Harry here, Cricket."said Malfoy gently.

"I wants to go to the park."said the girl.

"I don't think we can today Cricket. Harry came here to talk and I don't think he wants to waste his time here."said Draco.

Harry shook his head, "Nonsense. I wouldn't mind going to park."said Harry. Draco nodded. "Alright Cricket. Go fetch your hat and coat."said Draco. "OK Daddy."Hayley said excited. Draco got up and locked up the house while Harry waited by the door. Hayley came running down the stairs. "Where are your shoes Hayley?"asked Draco. "I don't wanna wear shoeses"stated Hayley. "Well, you aren't going anywhere without shoes."said Draco sternly. Hayley stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips before going to get shoes. Both men chuckled.

"God. She looks just like her."said the Golden Boy sadly.

"Yeh.I suppose I have the best of both worlds."said Draco. Harry looked over at him curiously. "And why is that Malfoy?"asked Potter.

"Well, I loved Hermione, even after all this time I still love her. Hayley looks just like her so that is in my favour, as well as the fact that I have Hayley, so I have a piece of my Hermy too. But it is also not in my favour that Hayls looks like her. Because when I look at my daughter I see her mother, I see my failure to protect her, my failure to provide Hayley with a mother and my failure to do one good thing in my life. Hermione was the one good thing in my life and I failed her. I didn't get to her in time. It's my fault that Hermione is dead, that my child doesn't have a mother, that you don't have a friend and that I have a hole inside me. It would be a little easier if Hayley looked like me, but she doesn't. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish the guilt and nightmares would go away. Because every time I look at my daughter, the guilt washes over me and then I feel even worse that my little girl is making me feel guilty just because she looks like her Mum."said Draco in a shaky voice.

Harry saw a tear slide down the man's cheek but didn't say anything about it in fear he would be kicked out the house without answers. "Listen mate. It isn't your fault. Even if you were there at the time, Hermione would have pushed you out of the way of Nagini. We both know that. She was too stubborn and strong-willed to see reason."said Harry.

"I know that Potter. But that doesn't make it any easier. My daughter doesn't even know where she was born for God's sake! I can't exactly tell her she was born on the rubble of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts during The Final Battle! It will traumatize her! I just wish Hermy was here.I miss her so much that sometimes I don't want to get up in the mornings. I just want to crawl in a hole and die. But then I remember my Cricket and I know I can't be selfish around her. She doesn't have any one else. She needs me."said Draco. Before Harry could respond Hayley came running down the stairs. Hayley jumped on her father knocking him over causing the two of them to fall backwards through the door into the snow, which in turn made The-Boy-Who-Would-Never-Die laugh. When Harry finished his laughing, he pried Hayley off of Draco and helped Captain Peroxide to his feet.

"Took you long enough Potter."grumbled The Slytherin. "Can we gos to the park now?"asked the tiny bookworm impatiently. Draco laughed. "Alright, go on then."said Draco. Draco bent down and Hayley climbed on top of his shoulders before he stood up again and started walking. Harry closed the door behind him and started following the Malfoys. They walked about 3 blocks before they came to a park by a lake. The lake was frozen and the plants were covered in frost. Draco set Hayley down and she ran to the climbing ladder. "Be careful Cricket! Everything is still wet from the rain last night, so it will be slippery! "he called after her, with worry in his voice. The blond and the vivid green-eyed man went to sit on a bench. Harry was the first one to speak,

"Can I ask you something?".

"I thought that was why you came to see me?" drawled Draco.

"Yeh, but this isn't linked directly to Hermione. It is more to do with your daughter." the green-eyed man carefully said. Draco clenched and unclenched his fists before speaking,

"Ask away." said the former Slytherin.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was surprised. Malfoy said in the beginning that he is sensitive about things concerning his daughter and Harry could tell Draco was very protective over Hayley. Harry didn't waste time, in case Malfoy changed his mind.

"Why didn't you tell us about Hayley? At The Final Battle I only saw you and Hermione but I didn't see Hayley anywhere. But I knew that you had a kid from seeing you in pictures that were in The Daily Prophet and I saw Hermione's disillusionment charm on her stomach ware off towards the end of the battle. All of us thought you had a fling during the war. Everybody made jokes about it because last time they saw you was during the war." said Harry. Draco took a deep breath.

"Do you really think anyone would have believed me had I said that I used to be in a relationship with Hermione Granger? Or that she was the mother of my child?" asked Draco.

Harry didn't say anything, only looked at his feet.

"I didn't think so."said the silver-eyed man. "In anyway, I always knew that you knew. You were just too polite to say anything" said Draco. "But the question is: How did you know? Before you phoned me a few weeks ago that is."said Draco.

"I just connected the dots. Hermione was acting different ever since year 6 began. She was secretive and would disappear a lot. She never came to the Burrow for the holidays anymore either. Hermione seemed more civil around you and you were also civil to her. You never called her Mudblood that year. She would glare at Ron and me when we made jabs at you, she thought no one saw, but I did. Then she never came to Hogsmeade anymore. She started going to the bathroom a lot as well as the hospital wing. She was more emotional than usual and her appetite increased while yours seemed to decrease. She was missing on Christmas week. It was only after I saw you two together at the Final Battle that everything made sense. Hermione was acting like she was pregnant for 9 months, for 9 months she would bite our heads off one minute and then burst into tears the next. She was acting that way ever since Christmas until the Final Battle. I counted it on my fingers: It was 9 months. I added her strange behaviour to this as well as yours. Then it all made sense. Later that year in the papers, it came out that you had a daughter, a daughter that was the right age to be Hermione's if you noticed how she acted months before she…It just all added up." explained Harry.

Draco was shocked. Potter really thought a lot about this. "The other reason that I didn't tell any of you about Hayley was because Hermione asked me not to when she went into labour. She said she wanted to do it herself if she made it but if she didn't then I needed to wait 4 years to tell someone. It was so I could adjust to life with Hayley. I guess I was lucky that you found out. That way I didn't have to choose who to tell and you have seemed pretty understanding about it all anyway." said Draco. Harry nodded. Suddenly a song came from Draco's pocket.

 _If you loved me, why'd you leave me? Take my body, take my body._

Malfoy started rummaging through his pockets for the source of the noise.

 _All I want is and all I need is to find somebody. I'll find somebody like you._

Malfoy now took off his coat and started shaking it to find the object making the noise.

 _You brought out the best of me.A part of me I've never seen. You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens._

Finally a small black box fell out of the jacket and Malfoy picked it up and brought it to his ear. It was a mobile phone. Harry was surprised because this was a muggle invention but he guessed Hermione introduced it to Malfoy. "Ello?"said Malfoy.

"Yeh. Is it really that important? No one else can handle it? I am aware that I am the best Corey but you caught me at a bad time. No,its fine, I'll be right there ,I'll find someone to leave Hayley with. You're welcome. See you then. Cheers."

Draco flipped the phone shut and huffed. He then collapsed on the bench and put his head in his hands, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. "Problem?" asked Harry. Draco nodded. "They need me back at work. Some idiot forgot to plan the base of this house we're working on and the structure is close to collapsing. It's probably some bloody intern who has no experience." grumbled the silver-eyed man.

"What is it that you do for a living?" Harry asked curiously.

"I work in magical architecture. So I am basically the magical equivalent of a muggle architect. I also do interior and exterior designs." replied Draco still rubbing his nose.

"Oh yes! Weren't you the Head of the rebuilding of Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Draco nodded. "Well you're awfully good then. Hogwarts looks as if they was never any battle there at all!" exclaimed Harry. Draco smirked, "Thank you for the praise Potter." said Draco smugly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"But to be honest with you, Hogwarts was the hardest job I've ever had to do. I had to help move all the dead. I could remember everything that happened in every place. I could smell everything, hear all the screams still. There are new ghosts there too. But the worst part of it all was the fact that I saw where Hermione died again. And when I did, I relived it.I kept breaking down in that area so my boss made me assign a group to work there." said Draco.

"I'm sorry." said Harry. Draco nodded.

"But at the same time I am glad I got to repair Hogwarts. Hermione loved Hogwarts. So it was a sort of favor to her. My favorite part was the library. I fixed all the shelves and tables. Restored the walls. Got fresh copies of books that were destroyed, fixed books that could be fixed. Each war hero that died has a shrine built for them in the place they were in the most. I built Hermione's in the library. In her little corner, it has some of her favorite books on it, I put a spell on the shrine so nothing can be removed from there, only I can remove things off and people can add things to it. It was a tribute to her."said Draco.

"That was nice. I should visit it sometime." said Harry. Draco cleared his throat and stood up. "I should get going. I'm going to ask Blaise and Pansy to stay with Hayley. Give me a ring later and I will see when we can meet again." said Draco, handing Harry a business card and he then went to get Hayley. Harry looked at the card. _Corey_ _Industries_. It was definitely not a Pureblood company by the sounds of the name. The card had the number of Robert Corey, Draco Malfoy and the Head Office on it as well as website and floo details.

"Cheers Malfoy. Bye Hayley." called Harry before apparating back to Grimmauld Place. Draco and Hayley waved before starting home.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was busy writing exams. But I'm back now! In case things have been unclear, Draco had Hayley when he was 16 and that is why he is only 20. Hayley was born in early September 1997, so Hermione became pregnant in December 1996. Draco's ringtone for his cellphone is All I Want by Kodaline. Go and listen to it, it is a beautiful song. Draco's ringtone will have more significance later on, so keep that in mind please. Draco lives in a normal sized house, quite similar to the Granger Household in The Deathly Hallows Part 1 movie. Lucius is in Azkaban and Hermione's parents are still in Australia and have the names Richard and Monica Wilkins. Since Hermione died, her parents still have no memory of her. I think that is all! Oh, and if you have any ideas of a new fic for me to write please tell me. I am busy forming a new story that i am going to call The Chosen Two. Reveiw please!**

 **Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters for the disclaimer. I own nothing but Hayley.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco had to admit that he was relieved when Potter left the park. Draco couldn't deal with all the questions at once and he had unfortunately relived memories that saddened him. Because that's what they were. Memories. Nothing more.

Because no matter how much he wished Hermione wasn't gone, she was and she wasn't coming back. He brought his attention back to Hayley as she squealed while chasing a duck. "Don't chase the duck, Love. You wouldn't like to be chased if you were that small." said Draco. Hayley nodded and grabbed her father's hand as they walked up the street to their house. When they got home Draco told his daughter to go upstairs, while he called Blaise and Pansy. He made a firm decision when Hayley was left with Blaise, a year after the war for a day, to never have one of his friends babysit his daughter and rather two, as it usually resulted in disaster with only one set of hands.

* * *

 ** _Draco became instantly hysterical when he got home that night and his front door was ajar. He sprinted up the path to his house and blew the door up with a Reducto. But when he ran into the living room, he couldn't help but laugh._**

 ** _Draco had noticed that his house was mess, with things scattered in every direction and food and craft supplies everywhere, including the walls and ceilings. Although the blond had no clue how the ceiling could get so dirty. But what made him laugh so hard was the sight of his Best Friend, Blaise was slumped against the sofa, covered in paint, glitter, feathers and food. He was also wearing makeup, makeup that Draco had reluctantly bought his daughter who was going on 2 and loved makeup. Draco walked over and kneeled by his best mate._**

 ** _"Blaise, mate. What happened to you?" asked a very amused Draco._**

 ** _Blaise glared at the blond who obviously found this very amusing._ _"Your daughter." was all the dark Slytherin said._**

 ** _Draco helped the traumatized Slytherin to his feet and scourgified him. Then he proceeded in scourgifying his house._**

 ** _"Your child is a terror! I had a lollipop stuck to my leg and ketchup on top of me for 4 hours until I got rid of them but then The Great Terror got me covered in all that other stuff!" exclaimed Blaise. Draco chuckled before raising his eyebrows._**

 ** _"The Great Terror?" questioned Draco. Blaise nodded._**

 ** _"That is one of my new names for Hayley. She really is a handful. I don't know how you deal with her on your own without going insane or her blowing up the house." exclaimed Blaise._**

 ** _"I think it's because I'm her Dad and you're too soft on her, so she thinks she can manipulate you." said the Malfoy Heir._**

 ** _"Well she definitely is a Slytherin at heart then." remarked Blaise. Draco nodded._**

 ** _"What other names have you got for her then?" asked an amused Draco. "Little Minx, Hayley Harpy, Terror and Trouble." replied the other Slytherin._**

 ** _"Hayley is asleep on your bed. She missed you, so she decided to crawl into your bed. It will take me a bloody long time before I can watch her_ _alone_ _again. Good luck Drake." said Zabini, happy to be going home where there were no children. Draco chuckled at his friend's behaviour before going upstairs to sleep._**

 ** _The next time Hayley needed watching, Draco decided to ask Pansy-he didn't think Blaise would be up to it yet after last time. But when he came home, Pansy came running out covered in cupcake mix, screaming like a banshee. So he then decided to get both of them to watch Hayley and when he came home everything was clean, aswell as his friends._**

* * *

Everyone had changed a lot from the war, including his friends. No-one believed in blood superiority anymore. Pansy no longer repulsed or annoyed him. She no longer looked like a pug and had filled out nicely. Her attitude was different too, she wasn't the stuck up, rude, selfish, arrogant, needy Pureblood. She was a lovely and independent woman now and a good friend. Pansy had changed, grew up. They all had.

So Draco knew Pansy would help him out. Draco dialled the house number and waited. Theo picked up. Theo and Pansy had gotten engaged a month ago, so Pansy was well on her way to becoming Mrs Theodore Nott.

"Hello?"

"Hi Theo."

"Blimey Drake! You haven't called in ages!"

"I know. Sorry. Things have been hectic at work. How you?"

"Well I can't complain. Although Pans is driving me mental with the wedding! We've only been engaged a month! _A month!_ And already she is stressing!"

Draco laughed at his friend.

"Well, it wouldn't be Pansy if she didn't get all controlling."

Theo chuckled. "Yeah. How about we do something this weekend? You know? All of us."

"That would be great Theo. Is Pansy home? I need to go back to work and Hayls needs to stay with someone. Certainly not my Mother!"

"Wait a sec. I'll call her."

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem."

Draco waited for Theo to get back with Pansy. "Drake?"

Pansy had an elegant and very feminine voice. It was lovely.

"Hi Pans."

"I haven't spoken to you in a week!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I hate to ask but do you think you could come and look after Hayley? I'm needed back at work."

"Sure Draco. I'll be right there. Wait. Will Blaise be there? I'm not doing it by myself."

"Thanks Pans. Yeh. I'm going to call Zabini now."

"Alright. See you now."

"Bye Pansy" He hung up. Draco then dialled Zabini.

"Yea?"

"Oi Zabini! Could you please come and watch Terror. I've already called Pans and she is coming but only if you come. Please? I need to go back to work."

"Alright." Zabini hung up.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to worry about Hayley now. "Cricket? I'm going to take a shower. Just watch telly." Draco put the television on for his daughter and made sure she was comfortable before going upstairs for a shower.

30 minutes later Draco came downstairs. His blonde hair was scruffy from towel drying and he had only jeans on, with a toothbrush in his mouth. That was how he looked when he walked into his living room to find Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Greg Goyle sitting on his sofa. Draco just froze. He might not be as obnoxious as he was in his school days but he still had his Malfoy pride. Currently the Malfoy pride was slipping away as Draco's friends stared at him wide eyed before bursting out laughing. Draco scowled and went to the downstairs bathroom to rinse his mouth and came out again with the toothbrush in hand, still scowling. His friends were still laughing. Hayley was asleep on the floor in between blankets.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" spat Draco, royally pissed off at his friends' reactions. Everyone was gasping for breath when Pansy answered. "Well, it's just that we never really see you looking anything other than perfectly groomed. You don't look bad though Drake. It was just a shock to us." Pansy spoke smoothly, while smirking. The other 3 men nodded in agreement. Draco huffed but went into the kitchen. His friends followed. Draco took the Firewhisky out the cupboard and poured himself a glass. He gulped it down before getting a pork pie out the fridge and stuffing it in his mouth whole.

"Jesus Draco! Chew!" exclaimed Goyle. Draco pulled a face.

"Why are you drinking Firewhisky? Aren't you going to work?" asked Theo. Draco rolled his eyes, swallowing before replying. "I need the extra boost for work. Some prat messed up the whole sodding foundation and I have to tear everything down, redesign and start again!" whined the former Slytherin. His friends found it amusing when Draco acted childish. "Potter now gave me a headache! Bloody lovely!" said Draco sarcastically. The Slytherin's eyes widened at their friend.

"Potter? When did you see Potter?" asked Blaise. Draco sigh, sliding his hand over his face in exasperation. "It's a long story. I'll tell you guys when I get back." promised Draco. His friends looked suspicious but nodded their agreement. Draco walked to the fireplace preparing to floo before Pansy pulled him back. He looked at her questionably.

"You might want to be fully clothed before going to work." Pansy warned. He looked down and realized he forgot a shirt and shoes. He also still had the toothbrush in hand. He ran upstairs. His friends sniggering behind him.

* * *

 **AN: Louis Cordice is my Blaise Zabini. Andrew Garfield is my perfect Theodore Nott, he is just so hot! Nina Dobrev is my Pansy Parkinson. Dave Franco is my Gregory Goyle. Tom Felton is my Draco Malfoy. Emma Watson is my Hermione Granger.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Unravelling of Life

Chapter 7

Draco was pissed. The morons who were assigned this project _completely_ screwed up. The second and third floors were busy toppling over and the stairs had fallen apart. Whatever furniture that was placed in the house was busy sliding off the toppling floors and crashing onto the first floor. It couldn't be saved. So Draco had to rip the entire structure down and start building all over again.

"Go back to the office! I have to work bloody overtime now, all because you lot are a bunch of plonkers! "yelled Draco. There were 4 interns working on this project but Draco decided to send them back to the office since they were the idiots who screwed up. The group consisted of 2 boys and 2 girls. A girl with dark hair and green eyes called Siria White, another girl with blue eyes and blonde hair named Leandra Baddock, a boy with dark red hair and blue-violet eyes named Graham Shaw and another boy with caramel eyes and green hair called Lorcan Davis.

"It's not our fault!" protested Leandra.

"Yeah! It was Peter Noxon! He assigned us the job! He knew we weren't as experienced as you!" exclaimed Graham. Draco wasn't in the mood for a row.

"Noxon didn't help us at all! We were fine in the beginning but then we forgot some parts!" added Siria quietly. The shouting match began. Everyone was shouting at once. Draco was fed up and cast a _reducto_ at the floor. Everyone shut up at once, afraid the former Slytherin would stupefy them. Draco's eyes were flashing and he wore a sneer." I don't bloody care! Now one of you morons, explain what went wrong!" demanded Draco. "Without shouting." he added. Lorcan stepped forward. He was dreamy and a little bit strange. He reminded the blond Slytherin of Loony Luna Lovegood. Lorcan ran a hand through his green hair before speaking. "We cast all strengthening spells but we forgot the sticking spell, to make everything stays together. Please, Sir. We are very sorry. We know we messed up and should have worked better but this was the first project we worked on and Noxon made us do it by ourselves. With no help from the professionals. "Lorcan explained.

Draco ran a hand over his face and took a deep breathe. "Alright. I understand. I was an intern once too. But I am Noxon's superior, you should have contacted me. This could have all been avoided. I will have words with Noxon. Return to the office and file the necessary paperwork, then practice your spells. I will call you in 2 weeks and we will see if you can come back onto the project." said Draco. They nodded and thanked Draco before flooing to the office. Siria stayed behind.

Siria was 2 years younger than Draco, she was a year out of Hogwarts. Draco could tell she was attracted to him. She was a pretty girl and was Draco's favourite. He liked her a little but every time he thought about her he felt guilty. Draco felt like he was betraying Hermione. He still loved the Muggle-born with all his being. He wasn't ready to move on yet. Siria was shifting nervously from foot to foot, looking uneasy. "What do you need Siria? "Draco asked gently. She mumbled something under her breathe. She seemed nervous and shy. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." said Draco. Siria let out a breathe but continued to ring her hands and look down at the floor.

"My friend-or rather school rival-is throwing a party in 4 weeks. She always tries to outdo me. She is expecting me to show up to the party alone and I really don't want to go alone. Could you please be my date? "Siria asked nervously, her voice going up at the end. Draco was surprised. The blond didn't want to hurt her feelings and he knew this would shut all his friends and Mother up. "Sure. I'd love to." replied Draco. Siria looked up from the floor with her bright green eyes looking more cheerful. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Mr Malfoy."Siria said happily. Draco smiled a dazzling smile in return.

"Since we're going on a date, I think you can call me Draco."

" Draco."

When Siria was gone, Draco set to work.

* * *

Back at the house, Draco's friends were talking about him. Pansy and Theo were sitting together on the sofa in front of the TV, Blaise was crouched in front of the telly shouting at it-he was watching football and Goyle was letting Hayley paint his face.

"He's in denial." stated Pansy.

"What do you mean?" asked Theo confused.

The female Slytherin rolled her eyes. Men were never very perceptive to emotions-especially all the men she knew and grew up with.

"It's obvious. You lot are just too thick to notice. Draco is in denial. It's the easiest way for him to cope with his life. The easiest way to cope with losing _her_. Albeit impossible to cope with losing someone special. No-one ever copes with that kind of thing. The hurt will never go away. The pain will just lessen. If someone got over losing another person, then they would have to be heartless. Losing someone and trying to deal with it is hard, and being distraught about it is what makes us human. But Draco's mistake is that he is in denial. He isn't dealing with Granger's death. Not even slowly. He is pushing all the emotion down and bottling it up. Drake's living in the past, not the present. He's not even looking to the future. Draco keeps telling himself that somehow Hermione will come back. But she won't. Even after all this time, he still loves her. That's why he doesn't want to see anybody. Drake feels like he is betraying Granger." said Pansy sadly.

"Look, I get it with all the human emotion, denial and living in the past. I do. But it's been 4 years Pans. He has to move on." Theo responded. Pansy whacked her fiancé around the head for being so thoughtless.

"How thoughtless can you be?! You friend is in pain! He has been for years! And all you can say is ' _it's been 4 years_ '!" screeched Pansy. Theo gulped audibly. Pansy could be bloody scary when she wanted to be. It was wise to not be the one to anger her or you could come out of the fight with missing parts-or not come out alive at all. Pansy calmed herself. "Think of it this way: If I died and left you with a kid would you just move on?" explained Pansy. Theo saw her point. He would rather die than be without his fiancé. "No. I would die first or become super depressed. I wouldn't be able to just move on." replied Theo. "Exactly." said Pansy matter-of-factly, pleased she had gotten her point across.

"Move! Move! Stop! St-No! No! Pass to Hendricks you fool! Pass to Hendricks! Bloody wanker! Foul! Foul! "Blaise yelled at the TV, enraged, gesturing wildly with his arms. Theo got distracted by this and jumped up to crouch next to Blaise, joining in the yelling. Pansy rolled her eyes. Why did boys have to possess such short attention spans? Unless it came to sports. Pansy decided to explore the house again. In the living room there were thousands of pictures. She scowled at the pictures of her-she looked horrific. She laughed at the ones where Draco was pulling faces, smiled at the family ones and sniggered at the ones with their friends. Pansy looked at the ones with Granger in them sadly. Pansy then made her way upstairs. There were more pictures on the wall that you could see as you went up the stairs.

She entered Draco's room. Pansy cringed. Draco's room was filthy! How could he ever find anything in this pigsty?! It just showed that there was no female presence in his house! Draco kept downstairs tidy but his room was a different story. There were clothes scattered across the floor-some dirty, some clean-his bed was unmade, his draws flung open with half their contents spilling out and his gadgets, colognes, bracelets, charms, potion bottles, rings and watches were scattered all over every surface in the room. Pansy cast a scourgify. If Draco got mad that someone was in his room and had _'disorganized the way he kept his room'_ then she could always pin it on Blaise. Blaise was a neat freak, not to mention nosy. So Blaise was the perfect suspect.

Pansy's heart broke for her Best Friend. There were more pictures of Hermione in here than there were in the entire house. Tons on the wall, bedside draws, dressers and bathroom. He really did love and miss the busybody. Pansy closed the door behind her as she exited the room and went back downstairs to join the boys. She was shocked to see that Hayley had painted the faces of all the men. It was a hilarious sight. Greg, Blaise and Theo were all crouched in front of the TV screaming at it with animal faces. Greg was a mouse, Theo was a cat and Blaise was a rabbit. Pansy decided against saying anything. She would much rather watch the shocked expression on Draco's face when he returned home to see his 3 male friends painted as fluffy, cuddly animals, shouting at his TV.

Oh yes. What a sight that would be.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unravelling of Life

Chapter 8

Harry Potter was restless. It was 19:00 and Malfoy still hadn't called him back. He was wondering whether Malfoy planned on telling him more about him and Hermione. Hayley looked so similar to Mione that is scared Harry. It took Harry a year to come out of his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Hermione was always a constant in his life and he thought she would always be there. But nothing stays the same forever and nothing is 100% guaranteed. Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One learned that lesson the hard way. It has been 4 years since Hermione Jean Granger, The Brightest Witch of their Age, The Gryffindor Princess died during the Battle of Hogwarts. God, how Harry missed his Best Friend! Harry missed the days when the Golden Trio were carefree and happy…

* * *

 ** _Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry was busy relaying his kiss with Cho Chang to his Best Friends._**

 ** _"How was it?" asked Ron. Harry hesitated._**

 ** _"Wet" said Harry. "I mean, she was sort of crying" explained the raven haired boy. "That bad at it, are you?" sniggered the red haired boy._**

 ** _"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory." defended Hermione._**

 ** _Ron looked unconvinced and sniggered under his breath while Harry nodded as if to say 'See?' .Ron scoffed._**

 ** _"Cho spends half the time crying these days." stated Hermione. "You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." said Ron still sniggering. The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow while Hermione looked exasperated._**

 ** _"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" asked Hermione, dumbstruck by Ron's insensitive words. Ron looked away and kept silent while Hermione carried on. "Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric,and therefore confused about liking Harry, and guilty about kissing him, conflicted because Umbridge is threatening to sack her mum from her job at the Ministry and frightened of failing her O.W.L.S because she's so busy worrying about everything else." explained Hermione, now out of breath. Ron and Harry looked dumbfounded._**

 ** _"One person couldn't feel all that!" scoffed the redhead. "They'd explode!" .Hermione looked annoyed. "Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon" she scoffed. Ron and Harry looked at her and Harry began to grin and Ron started to chuckle in disbelief. Seeing their reactions, Hermione started to laugh._**

* * *

Harry was snapped out of his memory by the sound of the front door opening. "Harry?" called Ginny. "In the kitchen!" he shouted. Ginny Weasley walked into the kitchen carrying a big cardboard box. Harry raised an eyebrow. Upon seeing his look, Ginny began to unload the box on the kitchen table. She unpacked some clothes, a hairbrush, some jewellery, 3 photo albums, a couple of photo frames, a few books and tomes, a cat collar, a set of keys and a few S.P.E.W badges and flyers. "Some of Hermione's things" Ginny explained quietly.

Harry nodded and picked up a photo frame. It was a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself smiling and waving at the camera. They were standing on the shore of the Black Lake. "McGonagall found this box in a broom cupboard and she thought we might like to have it."said Ginny. All Harry could do was nod. "Oh! Here." exclaimed Ginny, handing Harry a stack of letters. "I thought you should have them since you were the closest with Hermione. I feel wrong reading them." said the youngest Weasley. "Shouldn't I wait for Ron to come back?" the bespectacled man asked as he took the letters. Ginny shook her head. "Ron can have a look at them if he wants to when he gets back from his Quidditch match in Sweden." said Ginny. Harry nodded again. Sensing his melancholy mood Ginny walked around the table and sat on his lap. Taking his face gently in her hands, the redhead kissed him softly. "I'll be okay Gin"Harry assured. His girlfriend nodded then got up to start preparing dinner. "I'm going to go upstairs and have a look at these letters." Ginny nodded. Quickly levitating all the objects back into the box, the Gryffindor took the box upstairs with him into his study. There were quite a few letters but Harry opened the first one addressed to him. It was written in Hermione's neat script.

 _Harry_

 _If you're reading this then I am no longer living. I enchanted my box of possessions to only reveal themselves if I die._

 _There were so many things I wanted to do before death but I guess I never got the chance to do any of them._

 _I assume you know about Draco and our child. I am currently 8 months pregnant and I have no idea if I had a girl or boy. If the baby is a girl her name would be Hayley Ela Malfoy but if the child was a boy then he would be Alexander Nikolai Malfoy. Please don't be mad at me for loving Draco and having a child with him. You sometimes can't help these things and they are inevitable,_

 _I hope you have been to see him and I hope you were civil Harry James Potter!_

 _I started my relationship with Draco Armand Malfoy the summer before 6th year. If you are reading this then you have been to see him._

 _I designed the spell on my belongings to only let the letters be received by one who knew my secret and was ok with it._

 _But I always knew it would be you Harry. You are my best friend. It couldn't have been anyone else._

 _There are a lot more letters along with this one. Some for you but the others for Draco. I did write him others but I cast another spell that prevented him to know about the letters until you went to him after 4 years._

 _Please understand why I did what I did. Why I lied to you and kept everything a secret. If you don't understand now, hopefully you will soon._

 _You and Ron are about to wake up. We're currently on the Horcrux hunt. There are more letters enclosed in the stack for you._

 _Now, don't be nosy and open Draco's!_

 _And don't laugh because I know you far too well to think otherwise._

 _Well, I guess it's now past tense, isn't it?_

 _I KNEW you well._

 _You are my best friend and Brother Harry._

 _I love you_

 _Hermione_

Harry sat back in his chair laughing while wiping the tears away. Hermione sounded bossy even in a letter. She really was tactful and organised. Organising letters and belongings and spells before she died. Hell, she didn't even know if she was going to die. "Harry! Dinner is ready!" shouted Ginny from downstairs. Harry stood up and went downstairs to eat. He would call Malfoy after dinner.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't in a pleasant mood. Redesigning the construction was more work than he foresaw. He also made the mistake of going too close to the sagging ceiling so he was now covered in sawdust, cement and purple goo. But he instantly cheered up when he stepped out of the floo and was greeted with the sight of his 3 male friends screaming at the TV with their faces painted as little cute animals.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!"asked Pansy, who was sitting on the couch with Hayley between her legs, braiding her hair. "Ceiling collapsed" was all Draco said before going upstairs to shower. Pansy sniggered to herself and perked up her ears to listen to Draco's frustrated scream, due to his room rearrangement.

"Who the fuck destroyed my system?!"roared Draco from upstairs.

"What the fuck is his problem?" asked Greg.

"His room was trashed and I might have fixed it a bit Mouse boy." said Pansy cheerfully. Greg looked confused. "Mouse boy?" he asked. Pansy pointed to the general direction of her face. "Look in the mirror" she said. Greg looked in the mirror and scowled.

" Very funny, Parkinson." deadpanned Greg.

"Nott" corrected Theo absentmindedly.

"She hasn't married you yet, you dimwit" Blaise pointed out distractedly. Theo and Blaise were still distracted by football on the TV whereas Goyle was drinking Firewhisky and sitting on the couch next to Pansy. Draco stomped downstairs a moment later, now clean in just a pair of pyjama bottoms with his hair dishevelled from his shower. "Who the bloody hell fucked up my system in my fuckin bedroom?!Everything was fuckin organised and I knew where everything fuckin was! But no! You fucktards have to fuck with fuckin shit that isn't fuckin yours! You fucking fuckers!"ranted Draco angrily. Pansy covered Hayley's ears, looking appalled.

"Draco Armand Malfoy!" she admonished. "Watch your language! There is no reason to cuss! And you used far too many 'fuck' words in that little hissy fit of yours! "she scolded. The other 3 Slytherin males sniggered. Draco shot them a scathing look. "None of you tossers are to go into my bedroom or any room in my house without my supervision from now on." the Slytherin Prince stated firmly.

 _If you loved me_

Draco's phone began to ring.

 _Why'd you leave me?_

Draco grabbed it off the coffee table and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

Theo put the TV on mute and all the Slytherins in the room perked their ears up to try and eavesdrop on the conversation. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was always at loggerheads with Harry Potter. So why were they chatting like chums over the phone?

"You never called to rearrange another meeting for us."

"Oh, what's the hurry Potter?"

"The hurry is I want to find out more about my best friend's relationship with you."

"Yes, yes! You Gryffindors are always so bloody impatient!"

"So? How about that meeting?"

"What day is it today?"

"Friday."

" around tomorrow at 18:30."

"Will do. Thanks."

"Bring Weaslette along. She might as well know about me and Mione too."

"Oh...um... ?"

"Just do it Potter. Don't be such a ninny about it."

"Fine Malfoy."

"But don't bring that pasty arsed, poor orange tumour you call a friend along. I don't want the carrot contaminating my house."

"Ron is in Sweden at the moment so it won't be a problem, Malfoy."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow then Potter."

"See you Malfoy"

Draco hung up and released a satisfied sigh. He then looked upon his friends' dumbstruck faces. "What?" he questioned innocently. As if it was an ordinary occurrence that THE Draco Malfoy had a chat on the phone with THE Harry Potter about dinner plans. Everyone spoke at once.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Have you gone totally barmy?!"

"What the fuck is Potter talking about?!"

"Dinner with that arsehole?!"

Draco held up his hands and the room went silent. "First of all, Pansy no, I haven't gone barmy , Blaise yes, as you so eloquently put it, I am having dinner with 'That arsehole'.Thirdly,Theo,those were dinner arrangements I was making on a cellular phone since you seem so confused as to what that was. And lastly Greg, Potter is talking about our meetings. He wants to know about Hermione and I." the blond explained. The room was dead silent. Sick of the silence Draco picked Hayley up and put her to bed. When he came back down, his friends seemed to recover from their shock. "We are coming to that dinner" stated Blaise. The other 3 nodded their agreement. Draco sigh. "Fine. But don't cause problems. I have enough as it is."

* * *

Ginny Weasley was dead silent. Harry looked at her anxiously. He had just told her about Hermione and Draco Malfoy and their daughter. "Wait. So, let me get this straight." she started. "Hermione Granger, OUR Hermione Granger, was in a relationship with THE Draco Malfoy, arrogant blood prejudiced arse and ferret extraordinaire? And they had a kid together? "she asked slowly. Harry nodded, giving her a sheepish smile. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Th-that's. A-a-a g-good one Harry! Dr-d-dra-Draco Mal-f-f-foy with-with Mi-mi-mione! "she snorted. She stopped all her laughing when she saw the serious look on her boyfriend's face. "My God, you're serious?"

Harry nodded .More silence. More silence. And MORE silence.

"Bugger me."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I have been away for a while haven't I? School has killed me. Please can you guys review? I really really need it. I have found myself liking Tomione quite a lot but i don't know if i can write it. I have more story ideas that i am anxious to explore. If you guys have any knowledge of Tomione or Dramione muggle AU fics please share with me :D I also have a tumblr account and I'll post the link in my bio. There is going to be a photograph of Hermione that Hayley keeps with her and I'll post the link for the photo in my bio as well. Happy reading! Hope you like my newest chapter!**

The Unravelling of Life

Chapter 9

The sun was just setting at 17:30 and Draco was sitting on the steps at the front of his house. He couldn't believe that he was having Potter and the Weaslette over for dinner. The crash of pots in the kitchen reminded the silver eyed man that his friends were also going to be present for dinner. Oh joy! By the end of the night his house would be destroyed and he would have to get new identities for himself and his idiotic friends, because killing Boy Wonder and the She-Weasel is apparently illegal in Britain's Wizarding Society.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh My God! Theo!"

"Pans!"

Draco looked over his shoulder towards the front door where a disaster was occurring within.

"How the hell did you get your tie trapped in the bleeding blender, you dumbarse?!"

That was Pansy.

KWAP!

Sounds like Theo got whacked.

"That bloody machine attacked me!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Draco said these are muggle not magic. So it couldn't possible have attacked you, you git."

"Told you muggles can be dangerous." Draco heard Theo mutter.

"What was that?" Pansy asked sharply.

"Nothing dear." Theo replied.

Draco could hear the false smile in his voice. His friends really were idiots sometimes. Pansy was sensitive about prejudice now. You would get clobbered if she heard any prejudice from you nowadays.

Pansy walked out the house and collapsed beside Draco. "Rough night?" he asked with a smirk. Pansy rolled her eyes. "That is an understatement." she replied. "What is wrong exactly?" the blond asked.

"First, Greg thought the sieve was a bowl and spilled flour everywhere. I had to ASK him, 'Greg, why would a bowl have holes in it?' to which he replied, 'Faster transferal to another dish?' I smacked his head."

"Good." laughed Draco.

"Then Blaise started smacking eggs with a hammer because he didn't know how else to crack them. He and Greg collided paths in a scurry to clean up and messed the flour and egg even more, then pots clattered off the counters."

"Sounds fun" remarked Draco smugly, enjoying this story. Pansy glared.

"And to top it off, Theo got his tie stuck in the bleeding blender! I have no clue how he accomplished that but he is under the impression that _it_ attacked _him_! "she raved. Draco chuckled. "Well, those morons don't have a lot of muggle appliances. Theo will hopefully get a better handle on all things muggle when he marries you. You are a bit more advanced in the muggle world than those twats."he said. Pansy nodded. "It did take Theo an age to go near a telephone." she said. "Crabbe is still too scared to turn his cell phone on. Says it is a mind reading device that will kill us all." added Draco. Pansy snorted. "Idiots, the lot of them."

"What the fuck are you doing Greg, you ignoramus?!"

"What the fuck did you just call me, you arse?!"

"Theo, Greg, stop being stupid and-"

"Shut up Blaise!"

"Yeah, piss off!"

"Arse!"

"Prick!"

"Ponce!"

"Twat!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Git!"

"Prat!"

There was a whole lot of smashing sounds and grunting and cursing. "Maybe we should go inside now, Drake?" suggested Pansy. "Yeah, before the arseholes burn my house down." Draco sighed. Together they went inside.

When they walked in the kitchen it looked like a bomb exploded. There was eggs broken everywhere, flour spilled in all the different places, fruit squished on the cupboards and different kitchen appliances on the floor and counters-some broken even. Blaise was busy roaring vulgar curse words at Greg and Theo who were in a heap on the floor in fisticuffs, rolling around. "Oi! Stop it! Theo! Greg, get off my fiancée!" screeched Pansy. But to no avail. Draco was getting a migraine.

"Do something Drake!" yelled Pansy. "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do Pansy?!"he retorted. "I don't know! Something! You are the strongest wizard in our whole group!" Pansy replied through gritted teeth. Draco huffed. " _Petrificus Totalus_!" yelled Draco, pointing his wand at the blur of his two friends on the floor. Blaise sigh in relief, stopping the curses from pouring out his mouth. Draco then separated the two men while Blaise started cleaning up. He then cast _Finite Incantatum_ on Theo and Greg. Greg was sporting a busted eyebrow with a bruise on his left cheek. Theo had a split lip, tellings of a shiner on his right eye and a limp. "Theo!" exclaimed Pansy, running over to her fiancée. While Pansy worried over Theo, Draco cast a _scourgify_ on the kitchen. Blaise started to chop vegetables for the salad and Draco instructed Greg to sit on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

A sharp gasp from Pansy made Draco turn around. Pansy had lifted up Theo's shirt after he winced when she touched his side. There was a smattering of dark bruises and blood on the left side of Theo's ribcage. "Look what you fuckin did, you bloody prick!" screeched Pansy, her voice breaking and betraying her. Theo lifted her chin and kissed her, allowing her to lead him to a couch in the living room. Pansy was very sensitive about injuries on her loved ones since the war. It hit home with her. Seeing women with their children or happy couples hit a nerve for Draco. "What happened?" he asked Greg while rubbing his temples. Greg looked guilty. "We were getting stressed out with all the cooking since we are doing it the muggle way. We had a disagreement, is all. Got a bit out of hand. Never meant to hurt Theo." said Goyle quietly. "Alright.I'm sure Theo understands. You just have to explain that to Pans." said Draco. Goyle nodded. Greg went into the living room to apologize and Draco went to help Blaise with the eggs.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?" asked the youngest Weasley hesitantly.

"Positive. I already told you about what Malfoy told me yesterday." replied the scruffy haired man.

"I know it is the Ferret but it is still quite sad. Explains lots of Mione's behaviour that year too." said Ginny. Harry nodded in agreement. The couple were busy walking up the path to Draco Malfoy's house. Ginny took note of the children's toys on the lawn and patio. As well as some nice orchards and lilies planted in the front garden, the bench swing placed on the patio with a small table with books and sketchpads placed next to it and neatly trimmed grass and plants. The redheaded witch had to admit that Malfoy had a nice house from what she could see. As they were walking up the cobblestone path to the door they heard a ruckus from inside. Ginny raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend who just shrugged. There was shouting, laughing and the sound of things getting smashed. As they stood in front of the door and Harry raised his hand to knock, they could hear the commotion more clearly and Harry's hand froze.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Drake?" said a voice that sounded like Blaise Zabini.

"He's talking about a muggle appliance" replied a voice that sounded like Gregory Goyle.

"Well more specifically, a muggle object. The sofa to be exact, what did you say happened to it again Pans?" piped up a voice that sounded like Theodore Nott.

"Hayley charmed it with Draco's wand." replied a voice that sounded like Pansy Parkinson.

"ENOUGH! Saint Potter and Weaslette will be here soon and I still can't find that bloody sofa, you dolts!" shouted a voice that was unmistakably Draco Malfoy.

Ginny raised both eyebrows but Harry just shrugged again and rapped his knuckles on the door. The shouting suddenly paused and there was a lot of hushed whispers and what sounded like shoving. Suddenly the door swung open and a disheveled Malfoy stood in the doorframe. Draco Malfoy had changed since Ginny last saw him. He had the same unmistakable platinum blonde hair but it was cropped shorter in a quiff of sorts. His silver mercury eyes were the same but if you _really looked_ you could see a permanent sadness in them. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt and black loafers. He had a little bit of stubble on his jaw and you could see the well-defined muscles beneath his shirt. He was tall at the height of at least 6'4 and he was lithe and lean. His features were more handsome and prominent, showing an aristocratic look and he had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "Potter. Weaslette. You're early," said the blonde, a little bit anxious. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "No Malfoy. We're not. We're on time." said Ginny. Malfoy looked over his shoulder to Blaise who checked his watch and nodded. The Slytherin then looked back to the two Gryffindors with a nervous smile. "Oh so you are. Well…um…how about we just stay outside a bit? It's such a nice evening." he suggested nervously. "Is there a problem Malfoy?" asked Harry. The blonde nodded but then started to vigorously shake his head until he was doing a sort of nod-shake. "Wait a moment." he said. He closed the door slightly and started talking in hushed whispers.

"Find it!" he hissed to the other people in the house.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find it?!" snapped a voice that was probably Blaise.

"I don't know! Figure it out!" Draco spat.

A little face peered around the edge of the door. Hayley was standing behind her father's legs while he argued with his friends. She was looking at Harry and Ginny shyly. Ginny poked Harry roughly in the arm. "What was that for?" he whispered back to her grouchily while rubbing his arm. "Is that her?" Ginny asked softly. Harry looked to where she was indicating and nodded his head.

"-or so help me Theo I will kick your arse out on the street!" Draco spat before opening the door more with a half-smile on his face. "Shall we?" he asked the green-eyed man and red haired woman. Ginny was still staring at the tiny face peering at her. Draco noticed this and tried to coax his daughter out of the house.

"Come on Cricket. Don't be shy. Remember Harry from yesterday?" he asked. The little girl nodded. "Well this lady here is his girlfriend and she was also friends with your Mummy." he said. At that the girl slowly came into view but then she darted behind her father's legs again. Draco sigh. "Seems she is still a bit shy." he said. He bent down and picked her up. Ginny gasped. This child was the epitome of beautiful.

She had Hermione's crazy brown curls and Malfoy's silver-grey eyes. She had dark eyebrows and eyelashes and Malfoy's chin, face shape and pale complexion. But she had Hermione's nose, eye shape and mouth. She also had a spotting of freckles across her nose that were light but still there. Although she has Malfoy's complexion, she still had some colour in her cheeks. Overall she was a gorgeous child.

"Hello" said Ginny with a smile.

"Hello" replied the little girl.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked. Malfoy quickly put the girl down next to him since she seemed less shy now. "Hayley Ela Malfoy" the girl replied, proudly puffing out her small chest. "Whats yours?" Hayley asked.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" replied Ginny. Hayley wrinkled her brow and nose in thought just like Hermione used to. "Do you knows that stupid git Weaselbee?" Hayley asked innocently. Harry and Ginny raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Hayley Ela Malfoy!" reprimanded Draco. The girl had the decency to look ashamed. Ginny chuckled. "Yes I do. He's my brother. But I agree. He is a git." she said smiling. Hayley laughed. "Cricket, why don't you show Weaslet-Ginny the flowers?" Draco suggested. Hayley nodded and started excitingly tugging Ginny by the hand towards the flowers.

"So what's the problem?" asked Harry once Ginny and Hayley were out of ear shot.

"Remember that charmed couch?" the silver eyed man asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, it's missing." said Draco.

"Missing?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Yes, Potter! Missing! As in, cannot be found, misplaced, hidden away, location unknown!" snapped Draco. Harry raised his hands up in defence.

"Sorry. Got the point." replied Harry calmly.

Draco sigh and sat down on the step on the patio. Harry sat next to him and rubbed his hands together before asking, "Is there someone else here? We heard voices." asked Harry. The Slytherin nodded. "Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Greg. They insisted on being here when they heard me speaking to you over the phone yesterday." replied Draco. "How could they have heard you though? Weren't you at work?" the Gryffindor asked. Draco scoffed, "Really, Potter? Blaise and Pansy came to look after Hayley and Greg and Theo decided to come along. They overheard the call when I got back from work." Harry nodded. All of a sudden loud shouting came from the house.

"Watch out love!" screamed a voice that sounded like Theo.

"Crap!" squeaked a female voice.

"Shite! Drake is going to be pissed!" exclaimed a brutish voice, most probably Goyle.

"Shhh, you dolts! We almost have the damn sofa! So, shut it!" hissed a refined voice that was Blaise's.

Draco then got up when more yelling and scuffling came from the house and he opened the door to see Theo standing on the charmed sofa, riding down the stairs. Pansy was standing at the top of the stairs screaming at Goyle and Blaise to get moving. Blaise started shooting stunning spells at the sofa trying to miss Theo and Goyle was shooting protection spells at Theo to prevent injury.

"Hi Drake!" yelled Theo from the sofa, still riding down the stairs.

"Drake! Thank Merlin! Do something!" yelled Pansy.

Draco reacted too late and the sofa smashed into him. Harry stepped out of the way in time. Draco was busy hanging onto the front of the sofa trying not to fall off while the sofa starting scuttling very fast outside. Theo pulled Draco up onto the cushions and they both hung on for dear life. Pansy, Goyle and Blaise came running outside and stood next to Potter, watching the scene unfold.

"Hey! Let's go back inside and fix the mess!" suggested Goyle.

Pansy smacked him, "What about Theo and Draco?" she questioned sharply.

"Well, if you would rather deal with a pissed off Draco…"Blaise started.

"No! What an excellent idea Greg! Let's go!" said Pansy quickly.

"Oh, hi Potter." said Blaise.

"Yeah, hi" said Goyle and Pansy at the same time. Harry nodded to them.

Hayley and Ginny came to stand by the group. "Daddy!" screamed Hayley. Draco, Theo and the sofa were now gliding back and forth in front of the group. Hayley started to cry and Ginny couldn't get her to stop until Blaise came up and kneeled in front of the girl. "Hayley." he said firmly. The girl looked up at him still crying. "Daddy!" she wailed. Blaise took her face in his hands and spoke sternly, "Nothing. Nothing is going to happen to your Daddy. He will not leave you. Nothing is going to happen to your Daddy like it did to your Mummy. I won't let it. _We_ won't let it." Hayley nodded and Blaise stood up. He lifted his wand and Pansy and Goyle copied him, they all had determined expressions on their faces. They were shocked when Harry and Ginny also lifted their wands.

Blaise cast the levitation spell. Pansy cast the protection spell. Goyle cast the stunning spell. Harry cast the petrifying spell and Ginny cast _reducto_ at the sofa. Draco and Theo were lifted into the air with a _protego_ surrounding them in a bubble, their legs and arms flailing. The sofa was petrified, stunned and blown apart at the same time. Draco and Theo were slowly lowered to the ground. Hayley broke free from Ginny's free arm and ran to her father. Draco hugged and soothed his daughter and then gave her to Theo. Draco started to levitate the pieces of sofa back into the house bit by bit. Theo came up to the group carrying Hayley who was sniffling. He caught everyone's look and laughed, "Everything's fine. Drake's going to finally find a way to reverse the charm later. "Draco came up to join the group.

"Can we go inside? It's bloody cold!" complained Draco. Everyone nodded. The second they stepped into the house, Draco's jaw clenched and his hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his temper. His friends winced but Harry and Ginny looked confused.

"What the hell happened?" the blond finally grit out between clenched teeth.

"The sofa and one of my stunning spells" admitted Goyle. Pansy cast a _reparo._ "There. All fixed. Now stop whining." she said nodded after some time. The blond cleared his throat.

"Potter, Weaslette. You remember everyone don't you? " he asked. They nodded. "Well let me refresh your memories in case." said Draco.

He indicated to the dark-skinned man, "Blaise Zabini" after they shook hands he moved to the brutish man, "Gregory Goyle", then he moved to the brown-haired man with a limp and split lip, "Theodore Nott" and finally to the slim woman, "Pansy Parkinson". Once everyone greeted, Draco led them to the dining room. Harry and Ginny took their seats next to each other and the others went into the kitchen. Pansy came out with the plates, followed by Greg who came out with the drinks. Blaise came out with the salad and Draco came out with the roast potatoes, roast chicken and garlic bread. Hayley came running out with the placemats and Theo came out with the dessert.

As Theo carried the dessert to the table he started to slow down and look around. As he was bringing a finger to scoop some of the chocolate mousse up, a pale hand with a princess cut diamond engagement ring came up and smacked his hand away. "Theo, those aren't just for you!" his fiancée scolded while breezing past him with the cutlery. Theo grumbled but put the dessert on the table untouched. Blaise sat on Ginny's right hand side, Goyle next to Blaise on his right, then Pansy on Greg's right, then Theo next to Pansy, then Hayley next to him and then Draco who sat on Potter's left who sat on Ginny's left until the whole table was filled up full circle. They all started to dish themselves some food.

"So Potter, what have you been doing these days, eh?" asked Blaise.

"I'm an Auror" he replied.

"Adrenaline junkie, are you Potter?" laughed Theo before he winced and had a coughing fit.

"What's the matter with you?" questioned Ginny.

"Misunderstanding." responded Draco, who was slicing his chicken carefully. Pansy fussed about Theo until he waved her off.

"What about you, Red?" asked Draco.

"I'm a member of the Holyhead Harpies." she responded. Pansy gasped.

"Say, could you get me autographs?" asked Pansy. Ginny nodded with a smile. Pansy smiled back.

"What about yourself Nott?" asked the green-eyed man before popping a potato in his mouth.

"I work in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." he replied. Draco dropped his fork and everyone turned to look at him. Harry and Ginny with confused expressions and his friends with sympathetic ones. "S'alright." he said sheepishly.

"Is it interesting there then?" questioned Ginny, changing the subject.

"Can be stressful but it's a good cause. Not enough people care about centaurs, house elves or hippogriffs. "Theo said. "Sorry if I brought up traumatizing memories with the hippogriffs Drake." he added with a smirk. Everyone chuckled at that, even Draco.

"And what do you do Pansy?" Ginny asked. Pansy swallowed her sip of wine before replying, "I work in the fashion industry. Muggle and Wizard. Some of my designs are in Madame Malkin's." The girls spent a few minutes discussing fashion before Harry asked Goyle what he does for a living, halting the discussion over fashion, much to the relief of all the males.

"I'm working as a Quidditch Coach to professionals and students. I sometimes teach Quidditch at Hogwarts too." said Goyle. Blaise answered before he was asked, "I'm a Curse-Breaker." Ginny inclined her head in Draco's direction. "Potter knows. Didn't he tell you? "the blond stated. Ginny nodded. "But not where you work specifically." she said. "Corey Industries." he replied. The hazel eyed witch nodded. "Personal lives?" Harry asked to the table.

Draco answered for all of them, "Blaise is dating Daphne Greengrass, Greg is on and off with Katie Bell and Pansy is engaged to Theo" Pansy showed her ring to the Gryffindors. Ginny gasped and Harry complimented her on it. "What about you Malfoy?" Ginny asked when she was done admiring Pansy's ring, despite Harry elbowing her in her side to get her to shut up. The table went silent. Draco kept his face clear of emotion.

"Indifferent." he finally replied before excusing himself to the kitchen. Harry kicked her in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?"she complained. "I told you that relationships were a sensitive topic! He almost threw me out yesterday when I mentioned it! " he hissed. "Sorry! I forgot!" she replied. She excused herself and went to the kitchen to apologize to Draco. Ginny found him leaning forward against the kitchen island, his arms spread eagle to the sides and he was taking deep breathes. She walked around the island to the other side, facing him.

"Look, I just found out about you and Hermione. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry I brought it up like that." she apologized. He waved her off with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's fine, Red. It's been 4 years like everyone says. I need to try move on." he said sadly. Ginny nodded in understanding. "But..."he started. "I don't _want_ to. I'm not ready, Red. I just miss her _so damn much_!" he said through gritted teeth. Ginny could tell he was trying very hard not to cry. "I know. Believe me I know. No-one has accepted she's gone yet. I don't think they want to. Even Harry, who understands these things better than anyone since he has lost almost everyone, even he won't accept it. I think it would destroy him…and you, if you had to accept it .At least not yet" she said gently. He nodded. "Let's go back out" she suggested.

"-it's an unstable spell!" argued Blaise.

Everyone one saw Draco and Ginny walk back into the dining room. Theo turned in his seat. "Hey, Drake! Is _obliviate_ an unstable spell or not?" asked the brown-haired man. Draco looked thoughtful while he retook his seat. "Depends. If a highly skilled witch or wizard performed the spell it would be less unstable but things can still go wrong. If an apprentice witch or wizard cast it, it will definitely go wrong since they aren't skilled enough." replied the blond. Theo groaned and Blaise smiled smugly. "See? It is more unstable than not. I think I would know. I _am_ the Curse Breaker here. Stay with the creatures and leave things like this to the professionals." said the Italian. Theo was about to say something nasty but Pansy intervened. "For God's Sake! It doesn't matter! Theo, don't react to that taunt! And Blaise, stop being a patronizing arse!" she scolded. Both men grumbled under their breathe. Everyone ate dessert in silence until a cell phone broke it.

 _If you loved 'd you leave me?_

 _Take my body, take my body._

Draco rummaged through his papers on the coffee table in the living room.

 _All I want is. And all I need is, to find somebody. I'll find somebody, like you._

Draco then ran upstairs to look for his phone.

 _See, you brought out the best of me. A part of me I've never seen. You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens._

Draco came barrelling down the stairs again and ran into the kitchen to search for the phone.

 _All I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door._

He came running out, looking frantic.

 _Cause if I could see your face once more. I could die a happy man I'm sure._

Draco finally found the phone on the fireplace mantle.

"Hello? Wood, I can't talk now mate. I have guests over for dinner. Nah, it's no problem. You can come over tomorrow. At about 11:00. ."

He sat at the table again. Hayley was telling a story, so he didn't interrupt. "-and thens he pulled my hair and I punched him ins the nose!"

"Who did you punch, Cricket?" asked Draco.

"Andrew Newton" she replied happily.

"Was he being daft?" he asked. Hayley nodded.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Pansy, batting Theo's hands away from her after he had too much wine. "Wood" Draco replied. Harry and Ginny's heads snapped up at that. "Wood? As in Oliver Wood?" asked Harry. Draco looked at him strangely before replying slowly, "Yes. Unless there is another Wood you know?" Ginny shook her head. "Just surprised. Oliver was a Gryffindor and a damn good Keeper." said Ginny.

Blaise and Greg were cleaning up and Pansy was trying to control a very drunk Theo. Harry and Ginny followed Draco upstairs where he was tucking Hayley in. Draco was busy patting the covers around Hayley's chest and fixing her pillows and Harry and Ginny were standing in the doorway. "Daddy?" asked the grey eyed little girl.

"Yes, love?"

"Did she hate me?"

"Who?"

"Mummy."

Draco looked shocked and angry. "No, poppet. Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"She isn't here. And she is supposed to be. Susanna Weasley said that she hated me and that's why she left. And I was the reason she left" sniffled the tiny brunette.

"Now you listen to me. Your Mummy loved you very much. Just because she isn't here with us doesn't mean she isn't watching over us. If she had a choice, she would have stayed with us. But she didn't. But it wasn't your fault. It was no-one's fault. It was that nasty snake, not you or me. If that Susanna Weasley says something like that again you stand up to her and tell a teacher to call me. Alright?" said Draco. Hayley nodded and snuggled further under her covers. Draco got up and flipped the light off before closing the door.

When they were downstairs again they heard the song _Slave 4 You_ by Britney Spears playing in the living room. Blaise was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall to the entrance of the sitting room, laughing with a firewhisky in hand. Pansy was sprawled on the couch with a wine glass in her hand also laughing. Goyle was sitting on the window ledge laughing with a brandy bottle in hand and smoking. The thing they were all laughing at was Theo, who was standing on the coffee table with Absinthe in hand singing and dancing to Britney Spears. Theo was clearly smashed. Harry went over to the piano and leaned against it with Ginny in front of him between his legs. Draco sat next to Blaise and grabbed the bottle of firewhisky to take a long sip. Everyone drank and laughed and danced. Eventually Pansy said she should get Theo into bed and Goyle had a training session with the Falmouth Falcons in the morning. While Draco was putting all the empty liquor bottles in the bin and cleaning the living area, Blaise pulled the Gryffindors aside before he left.

"Listen here. I know you two don't like Drake very much but please try to be understanding in this situation. Don't be insensitive and don't get too nosy. You have absolutely no idea what Draco went through all these years. He took Granger's death hard. He hasn't been the same since. He acts like he's fine but we all know he's not. He puts on a brave face for everyone buts he is as see-through as glass. Whatever he has to say, don't get defensive cos you were Granger's friends. Draco saw a side to her that no-one, not even you ever saw. So don't act like you know more about her than him. He had to grow up faster than most for his daughter. So don't try to relate. Because you can't. Got it?" said Blaise. Ginny and Harry nodded. Blaise said goodbye to his friend and the Gryffindors before going home.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and Draco in an armchair. Draco was holding a bottle of vodka. Harry passed the box of Hermione's belongings over to him. Draco smiled sadly at the objects before opening a photo album. There was a picture of Hermione, Fleur Delacour, Padma and Parvarti Patil, Cho Chang and Ginny at the Yule Ball, laughing by the Entrance Hall. A picture of Hermione, Neville and Luna outside the Owlery. There was a few more pictures with Hermione and her friends. The second half of the book were pictures of Hermione and Draco at Hogwarts. In one photo, Hermione was wearing the Slytherin scarf and beanie, sitting with her legs apart on the ground by the Black Lake with Draco wearing the Gryffindor beanie and scarf lying on his back between her legs, they were holding hands as well.

"That was a good day" smiled Draco. "We had a bet that I couldn't go an hour without smirking and that she couldn't go an hour without spewing out pointless facts." he laughed. "Whoever lost had to wear the other's house hat and scarf." he said. "Safe to say we both lost" Malfoy chuckled. Ginny smiled at him.

"You really loved her didn't you?" she mused.

"Intensely" he smiled sadly.

"The little girl upstairs is proof she felt the same about you" Harry said.

Draco put the album on the coffee table and shifted slightly in his chair so that he was leaning with his forearms on his knees and he was staring unseeingly into the fire that was burning away in the fireplace. He looked haunted as he started to talk.

"Hermione Granger. She was a mystery to me. A challenge. An enigma. She was everything I could never be and everything I wished I was. Naturally I hated her but when I was presented with the opportunity to know more about her I took it and never once looked back or regretted it. My life changed the second she walked into that meadow and I was helpless to stop it. I wouldn't change a second of our time together for anything."

Everything was silent for a few seconds with Draco still staring into the flames. "Harry could you please go and get me some water quick?" asked Ginny. When he was gone she turned to the blond.

"When Harry told me about you and Hermione I have to say I didn't believe it. It was too fantastical to believe. But I now know how true it is. I can never even hope to understand what you've been going through but I will be here for you. I'm not your friend and so it should be easier to talk to me without repercussions. I really am sorry about her Malfoy. And I'm sorry you have to be a single father, I can't imagine how hard it must be. But I applaud you for getting this far. Your daughter is a lovely little girl. You did a good job." Draco looked up in surprise before nodding curtly. "We should get going Gin" said Harry, surprising both of the room's occupants. Ginny stopped by the door before she left. "And I'm sorry about what Susie said to Hayley. I'll tell Percy to talk to his daughter." When they left Draco looked back at the box of _HER_ belongings and choked on a sob. He found a stack of letters to him and read the first one, which said 'open me first'.

 _Draco,_

 _I wondered if you would ever read these letters. I stayed up each and every night rewriting and adding to the letters. They needed to be perfect. Especially if they contain the last things I can ever tell you._

 _I am so unbelievably sorry for leaving you and our child behind. That wasn't what I wanted._

 _What I wanted was to marry you, have our child with you and many more in the future. I wanted to be able to come home to you after work, pick up our child from school, teach our baby to read and write. I wanted to be able to be dreadfully worried when you taught them to play quidditch. I wanted to have anniversaries with you as well as birthdays._

 _I wanted family days, passionate sex, lazy Sundays, fighting over stupid things like not closing the toothpaste and cussing in front of our child. I wanted to be ridiculously jealous over a female co-worker of yours, I wanted to see you teasing Harry and Ron because it would be so funny._

 _I wanted to see our baby grow up. I wanted to raise them with you. I wanted our child. I wanted you. I wanted us. But sadly I guess I'll never get to experience them getting their first Hogwarts letter and I'll never get to see you have a midlife crisis. I'll never get to have the life I always wanted with you. And that is heart-breaking because I am unable to imagine my life without you._

 _And I know you must be hurting. Because I know for a fact that I would be if it was you who left me. And nothing I can say will take that pain away or bring me back. But maybe I can lessen it._

 _I love you Draco Malfoy._

 _I always will._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Mya_

Draco put the letter down with tears streaming down his face. He then took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks furiously. After he had collected himself, he put out the fire and headed up to bed.

* * *

 **AN: So there we have it!:D I am finding myself without a beta :( I also feel like i might make my story rated M. Please review! If you review you will get a big hug from Draco! ;)**


End file.
